


Don't Go / Where I Can't Follow

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Finale, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both in early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: Zuko and (y/n) enjoy a relationship away from public view, finding happiness in their little bubble. But after a fallout, they find their way back to each other.Update: Added the ch.2 fluff piece and it literally may be the fluffiest thing i've ever written. plus also adding an epilogue for funsies!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> sending you the biggest thumbs up if you catch the title reference bc that line lives in my head absolutely RENT. FREE.
> 
> yes, this was totally inspired by a line from a ts song lol. this is my first time writing anything angsty! hopefully the emotions came through. 
> 
> there is a chapter 2 where they make everything okay and we get a happy ending :)

The door slammed behind you with a loud thud. Perhaps you should be more careful, but you didn't care. It's not like anyone could hear it over the music. 

Hands trembling, you poured a glass of water, drinking slowly while looking out into the gardens. You hoped that somehow, focusing on the tree branches' dancing shadows would regulate your breathing and keep the sobs at bay. 

If Katara were here, she'd tell you to let your emotions out. They were only natural. (She'd tell you to let them flow without allowing them to consume you.) But she wasn't here. And they were trapping you into a whirlwind.

Falling in love with Zuko had felt like the most natural phenomenon—uninhibited, flowing, free. You recalled the morning when the sun beamed through the bedroom windows and glowed across his features. That was when you knew. 

Hands clutched around the windowsill, you tried to center your thoughts. How naive had you been to think it could all stay a secret?

After all, reality, like water, like feelings, like the tears now staining your cheeks, always flowed. 

The music grew louder behind you for a second, then the door shut again. Footsteps made their way tentatively into the room. You didn't have to look up to know who it was. 

"(Y/N)?" Zuko frowned as you tried to discreetly wipe your tears. 

He rushed toward you but took the last few steps slower, mindful of giving you space. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, although he feared he knew the answer. As annoying and difficult as these events were for him, they were probably even more so for you. 

You had both talked about it, wrapped up in sheets during the moments leading up to dawn, the atmosphere alive with your whispers and laughter. 

"Does it matter?" unconsciously crossing your arms, shielding yourself from the pain that threatened to rack through you. 

"Of course it does," Zuko looked at you with concerned eyes. "You know that," he placed his hands on your elbows, trying to soothe you. 

You knew you should stop, but the anger from just a few moments earlier still sat in your stomach like a hot coal. 

Events like these, it was the price you paid. It didn't hurt at first. If this was needed to keep seeing each other, then so be it. 

Just because the war had ended didn't mean public trust in the royal family had returned. The nation, amidst so much change and growth, still needed something to cling to. Some of the old traditions were kept, like the annual festivals. The Fire Lord dating someone of another region, however, was unfortunately not one of them.

It wasn't exactly a secret in the palace. A certain room was available for a certain young, pretty advisor to the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko. How could it be a secret when said room was frequently vacant and you were in the Fire Lord's chambers at midnight? How could it be a secret when Zuko looked at you the way he did across the room? 

And yet, the advisors who were begrudgingly kept more out of necessity pretend otherwise. They insisted on networking parties under the excuse of "unifying the nation." Apparently, that meant presenting countless eligible bachelorettes into Zuko's face, insisting he continue his lineage's marriage traditions. 

"What will people say?" you half-scoffed, imitating the whispers of the advisors. They had scuffled you aside, dismissing you as "just a guard," eagerly wanting Zuko to pick up a conversation with the daughter of some general. 

It wasn't the first time they said something like that, but it was the first time it got to you. Overflowing like a dam. 

You didn't know it was the first time Zuko had heard it. While you were trying to reel in your hurt and sadness, you didn't know he was unleashing his rightful anger and frustration on the advisor. "She's my most trusted friend and ally, and you will treat her with respect," he had said.

"It doesn't matter what they think!" he said now. Gently moving your chin to look up at him, "I have you, and that's all that matters. I'll always choose you in any crowded room."

Even with tears brimming along your eyelids, you could see the sincerity in his eyes. But it was too much, having to sit through these parties every month, seeing how other girls eye him, having to pretend you're not an item. 

"Then cancel these," you willed your voice not to crack. You looked to Zuko intently, hoping he would put an end to these ridiculous parades, but your face fell at the sound of his deep sigh.

"You know the expectation on me," he looked down.

His words echoed in your head. Your heart fell into your stomach. 

Zuko eyed you worriedly. "Please, (y/n), I know it's irritating, but I have to—"

"It doesn't matter, okay?" your voice is steady. It wasn't like you to hide your feelings, especially from Zuko, but there was only so much heartache you could take. 

"I have to host it. It's not like I want to," Zuko continued. 

You nodded again, turning away from the balcony. Deep down, you understood. You just needed space to reground yourself.

"(Y/N)?" Zuko wasn't sure what to say. His own frustrations bubbled over and produced a stern tone; "Please, you have to understand," he commanded.

You stopped in the middle of the room, a lash of anger crawling up your spine like fire. Had he really used his Fire Lord voice on you for this?

Turning around, "It still hurts," you felt the hurt flowing your body and shaking your shoulders. 

Taking a deep breath, "I feel so stupid like I should have known this would be the outcome. I feel like someone who can be tossed, like what we have doesn't mean anything to you." 

Zuko took two long strides to reach you again. This time, he wrapped his arms protectively around you, rubbing your back as you involuntarily cried into his chest. "(Y/N), it's not like that at all."

He cupped your face with his right hand and wiped your tears away, feeling his heart ache at the sight of your sadness. "Baby..." he began.

It only made you cry harder. You just wanted to be with him. You loved him so much. And the fear that maybe that wouldn't happen was breaking your resolve, leaving you a mess like an overflowing dam.

"Don't call me baby," you pulled out of his arms. "I think it's going to tear me apart."

His brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

You bit the inside of your cheek to ground yourself before continuing. "I don't think I can be here."

Zuko's eyes widened, his own emotions flooding him with surprise and confusion, giving way to anger as he stepped away from you. "Don't say that." He shook his head, then looked back at you. "You don't mean that," hurt inscribed in his gaze. 

"I can't. I just can't be here watching you look—or want for someone else. I can't. and I won't." Calm, quiet tears rolled down your cheeks now. The tides of pain and insecurity had washed your anger away, leaving sadness in its wake. 

"I don't want anyone else! It's just something I have to do. It's for appearances. I'm not really looking, and I'll only pay as much attention as needed to get the court off my back. And then everyone can go home, and everything goes back to normal. We can go back to-," Zuko pleaded. 

"What is there to wait for, Zuko? The next event. If this is how you think, then we are just delaying the inevitable. I'm not enough for your court's outdated vision of the throne, so what am I doing here?" It felt like your heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

Zuko gripped your hands tightly in his own. "I love you, more than anyone, I know it. I love you. Just please give me time to figure it out."

It was all you could do not to completely crumble right there. You both looked into each other's eyes fervently.

"We have been through so much, Zuko, I can't remember ever not loving you. But I can't go on like this."

"Please don't," Zuko pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper.

The room was spinning. "I need a different assignment. Please move me somewhere else."


	2. Where I Can't Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sending you the biggest thumbs up if you catch the title reference bc that line lives in my head absolutely RENT. FREE. it changed me, fundamentally, as a person :)

Stepping out onto the snow-covered ground was a welcomed change. Standing in thin winter clothes, shivering as the wind bit at your cheeks, your eyes fluttered shut while you inhaled the frosty air. It was oddly comforting, you thought, how open spaces and the crystal waters wrapped you in waves of comfort.

The sound of gentle laughter broke you out of your trance. With wild hair and wilder eyes, Katara ran up behind you and wrapped you in a warm hug. You could have sworn your heart great three sizes at reuniting with your friend. It had been far too long. 

You started chatting uncontrollably right then and there in the pile of snow. But it wasn't long until Katara entwined her arm with yours and led you towards the entrance of her home. You smiled upon seeing a rather high pile of blankets and furs on a bed next to hers. 

"Shake your way into those," she teased as you bolted toward the comfy spot and huddled into the warm fabrics. 

"I thought I'd be ready for the cold, but it still hit me," you giggled. 

"Well, we do have two seasons here. Cold and colder. Guess which one you decided to pop in for?" Katara shook her head playfully before huddling into the spot next to you.

You shrugged and draped a dark blue blanket, which was quickly becoming your favorite, over your shoulders. "I don't mind," you grinned. And you meant it. The few minutes you had spent here so far had already begun neatly packing up your worries and fading them away. 

Katara eyed you curiously. "You know I've been trying to get you down here for a while. Why are you here now, (y/n)?"

"I missed you," you quipped. And it was true. It had been a year since you had last seen them. Or maybe two. 

You lost track of time when you began making progress back in Caldera City. But you thought about your friends constantly, and you missed them dearly.

She looked at you, unconvinced.

You grinned mischievously, draping your fingers over your temples. "Fine, if you must make me say it, I missed Sokka too."

You and Katara exploded into giggles as she hurdled her pillow against your side. "I'm serious!" she chuckled.

"Me too!" you insisted.

"I know, but I think there might be something else," she continued wearily. "Is everything okay?"

You looked back at the blue-eyed girl and nodded.

"I don't need to be Toph to know when you're lying (y/n)," she spoke softly. "You can tell me."

Of course, she would see right through you. And even more than that, you really did trust her.

You sunk back against your blanket tower, clutching the pillow against your lap. "It's just different now," you said barely above a whisper.

"Different, how?" she sat back to meet you.

"I'm tired of hiding us," your voice wavered, and Katara rubbed your arm encouragingly while you took a breath. 

"I'm tired of feeling scared that...he doesn't want this." Your fear hung in the air, colder than the air outside.

"Why do you think that?" she frowned. "We all know Zuko loves you so much."

You shifted in your seat. "I know we wanted to keep things private. And we agreed on these roles we would entertain in public to get that privacy, but…" you took a deep breath. "We were kids, Katara. We weren't exactly thinking this far, and now what used to not bother me...does. And the other day, there was a moment when...I didn't know if he was...playing his public role too well that even I believed it," the words rolled out on their own accord, "or if he was drifting away." 

Trembling now for a reason completely unrelated to the temperature, you pulled the blanket around you. Nevertheless, it took Katara only a second longer to hug you tightly. She rubbed light circles along your back when your embarrassment caused you to shy away.

As if she could read your thoughts, she spoke the words that alleviated some of the aches in your chest. 

"You're not overreacting. We all have feelings, whether we are dating the Fire Lord or not." She held your hand in her warm palm.

You let out a chuckle. "I'm disappointed I can't seem to be able to hold on longer."

Katara shook her head, "You're not meant to be hidden (y/n)"

You hugged each other for a minute longer. Katara pulled you back to meet your eyes. "And you're not one to hide either, plum blossom." You laughed at the memory from years before, when you almost got caught undercover in the fire nation, all because you wanted to pick the perfectly purple flowers. 

"You both just need some time. You're going to be okay. Just tell him how you feel." Another memory of those same words comes to mind. A sadder one, with blue lightning, screaming, and the end of the war. 

Wiping the tears that began forming along your eyelids, "I know. You're right. I just hope I haven't ruined everything." 

Katara smiled, "I don't think there's anything you wouldn't do, or forgive, for each other."

The tears flowed this time while you let out something between a cry and a laugh. It was as true as the ocean was blue. And just like you predicted, Katara told you to let them flow.

* * *

The days went by quickly. You spent mornings learning water tribe history and sitting in on Katara's lessons, absorbing all you could. And in the afternoons, you trained with Sokka, often helping him teach his close combat course. Before you knew it, three weeks had passed.

You were happy. And your heart grew warm at the sights of the siblings stepping into their roles as natural leaders. The young benders loved Katara, they clung to her advice, and she treated them the way any pupil would want to be treated --with care and compassion. And Sokka, the younger tribe members (and the older ones too), sought his mind and expertise. They respected his opinion, and he proved himself over and over to be worthy of it. 

It was easy to slip back into the dynamic from your earlier years. The nights huddled inside Katara's hut with Sokka tugging at your blankets were the remedy you needed. On an occasional morning, you would wake and watch the sunrise over the strong ocean waves. They were moments that reminded you of the simple joys of existing. 

* * *

On a day much like all the others, when you were walking back from one of Katara's healing classes to the village center for a training session, a fire nation ship arrived. 

Your confusion carried you to the dock. The water tribe siblings looked to you, but all you could do was shrug. A moment later, Zuko stepped off the ship, bundled in furs with his hair tied back. 

It was a scene so oddly familiar you almost laughed. Once again, like at an air temple far away, Zuko stood awkwardly trying to find words. 

Nervousness simmered in your stomach. You didn't expect to see him so soon.

"(y/n)-" Zuko started. His eyes were growing wide as he looked at you.

From the corner of your eye, a blue figure emerged. "Hotman!" Sokka exclaimed. He tossed an arm around Zuko. "To say I'm surprised to see you would be an understatement. But welcome! It's been a while," he grinned widely. 

Amidst the greetings and conversation that naturally ensued, Sokka wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "(y/n) and I have some urgent tasks to complete. Please make yourself at home. We'll be back for dinner."

And so he led you deeper into the village, only stopping by the training center, eyeing you carefully. 

* * *

"You looked kinda spooked back there," Sokka said. 

"Just taken by surprise, I suppose" you tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, we do have a visitor here who is of special interest to him." He stopped walking and turned to face you. "Do you want to talk about it?" his tone was kind, patient, breaking through your resolve.

"I'm not sure there's much to say," your voice quivered.

"Sure there is," Sokka pulled you to sit next to him. You leaned against your friend's warmth and unloaded your worries. And he listened. 

When you were done, you sat in silence for a moment, Sokka wrapping an arm around your shoulders. 

"It gets complicated, doesn't it?" a sad smile formed on his face. 

"I wish I could give you some ancient water tribe wisdom about change, but...I know it's hard." For all of his pranks and silliness, for all of the ways Sokka's presence commands laughter and light, you felt fortunate to know him in this state. When the teachings of his family and the unique strength that he wields so naturally illuminate his face. 

"I do know this, though," he continued, "If he loves you, and you love him, you'll find a way. Hold on to love (y/n)" He looked out onto the rippling waves of the ocean, and you knew what he was thinking of and how much he meant those words. You hugged him tighter against you.

"Thank you, Sokka." you sniffled. "You knew exactly what I needed to hear."

He chuckled, hugging you back, "Older brother instincts, I suppose."

* * *

The evening was alive with banter and Sokka's booming voice retelling adventures throughout the years. It felt like old times sitting around the campfire. And those many times after, splayed out across the ground, laughing into the night.

Sokka was finishing a joke about the time he bested you in a match. You loosely pointed a utensil in his direction, trying to subdue your laughter. "Oh hush and eat your prunes, Sokka. Hopefully they'll spark your memory before I take you up on a rematch."

"My memory is just fine, thank you," Sokka smirked. "Taught you the best moves you know."

From beside you, Katara laughed. "That's quite the stretch of the imagination."

Sokka sighed dramatically, turning back to you. "Thus goes the underappreciation of war heroes."

"Sokka, your prunes!" you burst into laughter. 

He made a show of eating one single prune before continuing. "So, how are they treating you in the Fire Nation? I've read about your developments."

In the time you'd been with the siblings, the three of you had gotten so caught up in water tribe business and your little reunited world, you hadn't really had time to talk about anything beyond the frozen tundra. 

You nodded as you finished your bite. "It's picking up pace. It's not the uphill battle it was at first."

And thank the spirits for that. Educational reform and trying to undo decades of propaganda felt like a battle almost every day for the first year or so. But you had found your way.

"I still help combat train inside the palace," you smiled, "but this year, I've spent most of my work with the schools in town."

"They're lucky to have you," Katara smiled.

"The palace is too," Sokka added, with a not-so-subtle side glance. 

You tried to look anywhere except across from you where Zuko sat, but he still managed to capture your eyes. 

"We are," he smiled. 

A familiar warmth rushed to your cheeks, a feeling that seemed to belong undeniably and exclusively to him. You smiled back. 

"And what about the summer festivals?" Katara quipped. "Did you figure out the firework designs?"

You and Zuko groaned, causing you to meet each other's eyes and laugh at the absolute mess the fireworks had become. 

"We almost set the west wing on fire," you chuckled. 

"But we found they work better in very open spaces," Zuko smiled. "We released them at Ember Island actually."

"You moved the festival away from the capital?" Katara asked.

"No. It was just me and (y/n)" Zuko gazed at you softly. Recalling the chilly night and your laughter under sparkling lights. 

"How romantic," Katara smiled as she began clearing the table. 

"You need better designs," Sokka teased.

"They were inspired by yours, genius," you shook your head playfully.

"Clearly, it's missing the genius touch!"

The rest of the evening went on with warm laughter and conversation as if no time had passed at all since you were teens sitting around the fire.

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, wondering what you would say to Zuko when you next saw him, you decided to put your mind at ease with a walk. Sunrise would be arriving soon. You bundled up in your dark blue coat and followed the path that had become routine over the days.

Staring into the lighter blue of the horizon, you pulled the hood tighter around you as a gentle breeze brushed your face.

Behind you, a scruffling sound revealed a disgruntled Zuko slowly walking along the ice. You laughed as your voice rang out. "What are you doing here? You're going to fall," you began moving toward him.

"Me?" he scoffed, "What about you? I thought you hated early mornings" he concentrated on placing a foot in front of the other.

"I love _being_ up early," you protested, "it's the _getting up_ part I have a problem with."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Those are supposed to be different things to you?"

"Yep," you pulled the strings on his coat so the furs would keep him warmer. 

You looked up to find golden iris already looking back at you. He left you breathless every time, but with a smile wide across your face.

"I come out here to watch the sunrise. The colors are gorgeous. Want to join me?" 

Zuko takes your hand with a smile, like it's the most natural reflex in the world. Letting you lead him to the perfect viewing spot. 

It's not long before he pulls you against him, wrapping his arms around your waist in an all too familiar way. You quietly ponder how, when all seems to fade away, this remains. When it's you and him in a moment that feels anything but stolen. After everything you've been through together, these moments are earned; they're promised.

Zuko leaned down to kiss your forehead. "I missed you," he whispered against your skin. 

You buried your face against his chest, breathing him in as you replied, "I missed you too."

He placed his chin atop your head. "You were right. About everything," he hugged you closer, "it is outdated." 

The words rushed out as if he was afraid they would disappear otherwise. "I want you to know," he pulled back and squeezed your hand, cradling it between your bodies, finding your eyes, "I was never ashamed of you. And I never doubted what I feel for you. I just...wanted to keep you with me in our bubble." He sighed, "I know now it was not fair of me to do that."

You nodded and squeezed his hand back, desperately trying to convey your appreciation of him. He isn't necessarily the most outspoken when it came to his feelings, but he was here, with you, trying. And it meant everything. 

"I know, Zuko." You placed a kiss on his knuckles, just barely peeking out from under his sleeve. "It wasn't fair of me to leave abruptly either. But I had time to gather myself, and I want you to know I do understand the responsibilities placed on you. And how important it is to you."

"But so are you," he interjected. He had time to think as well. And he was ready to say all that he didn't before. "I spent so much time trying to figure out ways to right the wrongs inflicted by my family. By trying to do right by everyone, I got caught up in appeasing things I don't even care about." 

A soft breeze blew by and Zuko pulled a loose strand of your hair back into place. It was a small action, could go unnoticed if one wasn't paying attention, but it spoke of the unity between you two. Like the ocean waves returning to the shoreline on your left, you two always found your ways back to each other. 

"The time I spend with you is what reminds me of the future I want to create. Even on the worst days, we have each other," he smiled softly.

"You can always talk to me, Zuko," you cradled his cheek so he could look at you as you continued, "I always want to stand by you, even when it's hard."

Zuko looked at you tenderly, "I didn't want to make you feel like you had to."

You leaned in closer to him, rubbing a thumb along his cheek. "Zuko, I would want to."

"And then I was afraid of what would happen if you did. If you would still look at me the same. I wanted to protect us." He took a deep breath, "I want you to be sure you want this," speaking barely above a whisper.

It all clicked into place in a way that almost made you shiver, drenching you in a deep yearning desire to soothe the worry plaguing his mind. Thoughts of what could go wrong under the pressure of the public eye, thoughts of you not wanting that life with him, thoughts of you not wanting him at all.

"Oh, Zuko," you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him to you, as close as you could despite these tight furs. You don't know how long you hung onto each other before you started speaking again. "I do want this. I do want you. You're kind of it for me," you sniffled, pulling back just enough to smile at him, high off the truth in that statement.

Zuko smiled back at you. "Really?" he asked, eyes shining with emotion.

Nudging his chest playfully, looking at him with teary eyes, "Of course. You doubt it?" 

He shook his head and smiled, almost bashfully. "I just want to hear it again."

You laughed heartily, easing back into the familiar dynamic, veins on the edge of exploding with the love coursing through your body. "I love you. In an everything-reminds-me-of-you type of way. It's kinda gross actually," you grinned. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I love you."

Zuko peppered kisses across your face while you kept giggling, wrapped up in the moment and snuggled in his arms. "I love you. I always will," he gently placed a hand to the side of your neck and pulled you close to him, capturing your lips in a heartfelt kiss.

Behind you, the rays of the sun were beaming over the horizon, warming the ocean tides and dousing everything with warm tones of orange, pink, and bits of purple. 

With Zuko's arm still around you, you turned yourselves around to face the scenery, breathing in the sight and sounds together. 

"Told you the colors were beautiful," you smiled and craned your neck back to look at him, only to find he was already looking at you. You were immediately captivated by the only color that was missing to truly make this moment magical-- gold. 

Everything felt perfect.

"You're beautiful," Zuko broke the silence, smiling at you in a way that made your heart beat faster. 

The blood rushed to your cheeks. You couldn't stop smiling. "Must be the light."

"I think it's just you," Zuko smirked, kissing your temple and hugging you closer.

Your hands landed across his sleeves, moving to intertwine your fingers with his. It was only then that you noticed he was wearing two layers of furs. "I still can't believe you followed me out here," you laughed, knowing how much he wasn't a fan of the cold.

"Anything to be with you," he said so smoothly like it was a given.

His words worked their way through your brain, warming you in such a way, you didn't think you would ever again know what cold felt like. Because through it all, it was you and him and the sunrise. 

As if he could read your mind, Zuko turned you around in his arms, spinning you to face him so he could cradle your face. 

He spoke softly. "Don't ever go where I can't follow."

  
 _You once heard a proverb: There are times our words transcend meaning, and our meaning transcends our words_. This was one of those times. You both stood there for another moment, your eyes communicating all the love that no string of words could ever possibly convey. And sealed it with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally got so wrapped up in writing this, there is an epilogue too :) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! <3


	3. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

Life at the palace was different. You still woke up snuggled under Zuko's arm, looking in awe as the morning light shone on his skin. He always kisses you awake in the mornings when you sleep in. 

But now, there were no secrets, no more hiding. You both emerged together.

It was no surprise to the people within the palace. If anything, they seemed relieved to be able to address you as a pair finally. 

The news was well-received outside the palace as well. After all, through your work and character, people had grown fond of you. You helped reform the schools, trained the youth, listened to the community's needs, and were a friendly face during the ups and downs of a changing world. And the Fire Lord never smiled greater than when he was with you. They welcomed you. 

And so the year flew by. You continued working with the southern water tribe to help rebuild their educational resources and incorporate all nations' histories into the fire nation curriculum. 

At the end of a meeting one day, Zuko pulled you into your office. Kissing you against the back of the door like you were teenagers again. Wandering hands roaming down your sides.

"What has gotten into you?" you giggled, pulling back to catch your breath. 

"You're just so beautiful, baby" he kissed the spot between your neck and collarbone sweetly. Smirking against your skin when he felt your grip in his hair tightened. 

"Don't start what you can't finish, darling," you nipped his bottom lip playfully. 

"Come away with me," he placed his forehead against yours. "I've arranged it. Let's leave in the morning."

You nodded eagerly. You would follow him across the world.

"Good," he intertwined his fingers with yours. "Now, what did you say about finishing what we started?" Zuko winked, leading you down the empty hall to your chambers. 

* * *

As usual, he was up with the sun, and you followed, peppering kisses along his skin before the sunlight got the chance to. 

Before long, you were on your way to the beach house for a couple of days. The ocean breeze welcomed you to the warm sands and vast blue sky. 

Zuko carried you into the house, just as giddy as you to melt into relaxation. You booth exchanged your robes for casual summer wear and spent the day eating fruits and running along the shoreline. 

In the evening, you cooked together and sat out on the balcony to enjoy a candlelit dinner.

Zuko looked at you like you put the stars in the sky. "I want to give you something." He summoned a small box on his palm and held it toward you.

You took it gingerly, excitement buzzing inside you. 

You opened it to find a tiny gold lily necklace against a velvet pillow. Tears welled in your eyes immediately. 

For you had laid eyes on it before, back when you were young and on the run. Along with Zuko and Toph, you had come across the necklace at a shop. It caught your eye, and you had stared at it, pondering a future when you and your friends could wander the streets without disguises. 

It became clear to you then that Zuko had noticed, and he went back for it. And he held onto it for you all this time. 

"Z-zuko" you looked up at his blurry figure through your tears. "When did you get this?"

He smiled at you, the soft glow of the candles framing him warmly, so beautifully it made your heart yearn for him. "That night. I sold some stuff and went back to buy it. I wanted to give it to you, but I was nervous. And I've kept it ever since."

"It's beautiful," you took his hand in yours, "thank you."

He squeezed your hand, rubbing his thumb along yours. "I always knew it was you, (y/n). Even as kids stumbling through villages. I knew I wanted to give you all of me, if you'd have me."

"Oh, Zuko." A couple of happy tears rolled down your face. You were so enveloped in this moment, so grateful to the universe for leading you to each other. 

"Look under the pillow," he continued.

With slightly shaking hands, you lifted the tiny pillow and found a ring. Also gold with a small red jewel adorning the top, engraved with Zuko's crest and a pattern resembling spirling flames on the inside. 

"Will you marry me?" 

When you met Zuko's eyes, they were also shiny with tears. 

"Yes, Zuko. Of course," you nodded as he pulled you into his arms. "Of course I will marry you."

You brought your lips together for a kiss that was equal parts tender and passionate. Holding each other tightly, everything felt as if it was falling perfectly into place. 

"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be," he whispered into your ear.

"So do you. Every day," you whispered back. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too, (y/n)" 

It was not the first time you said it to each other. And it would not be the last. Nevertheless, every time you said it was special. And these midnight confessions under a twinkling sky contained all the love, all the devotion, all the promises for this life and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't stop myself :) had to take advantage of this insane crack of dawn writing motivation
> 
> this is my first completed multi-chapter ever!! thank you for reading!! hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
